Games such as horseshoes, quoits, etc., are popular but they require the shoes or quoits to be aimed at stakes and are relatively relaxed and a slow paced sport so that the exercise factor is less intense.
The modern exercise trends stress dancing, jogging and related exercises that are relatively more physically intense than horseshoes, quoits and related games. The game of this invention provides a sport requiring more skill and expending more energy than the usual projectile games.